The Legend of Zelda, The Windwaker, Part II
by CopyKat
Summary: What happens after Link ditches Outset when you beat the game? Aryll discovers that Link finally needs help! And what better than to have his liddle sis help? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

  
  
Author's note: although I should be completing my other stories, I could not resist writing this little epic. This is a story for all you Windwaker gamers. And for all those who did not beat the game yet, this beginning is gonna be a spoiler. I don't claim any character from this game, unless otherwise mentioned.  
  
Basic Summary: Young Link has been gone for two years since he left Outset Island. Aryll misses her big brother and wants to see him again. But no one wants a girl to go be a heroine on her own. After all, wasn't Young Link enough?  
  
It was a beautiful, clear, summer day on Outset Island. The air had nice warmth to it, and there was a small breeze to cool the temperature if the atmosphere was too hot. "Hoi! Big brother!" called out Aryll. She walked out of Grandma's house, holding a big, blue telescope with sea gulls painted on. She frowned at her short skull dress and pulled it down. She walked over to the Watchtower, climbed the ladder, and leaned over the rail.  
Another boy, a year younger, heard her calling and followed her like a shadow. (it was that weird kid Link met by the rocks where you jump to get Rupees) Unaware that she was being pursued, Aryll did her normal routine of staring out towards the sea. "Still lookin' for him, eh?" A voice asked behind her. Startled, Aryll whirled around and found herself face-to-face with that weirdo kid. "Leave me alone!" She snapped. The kid only smiled. "He's been gone for two years. Get over it. He's probably out, dead on the ocean." Aryll glared at him through teary eyes. "Link will come back. He promised!" She angrily shoved him out of the way with surprising force and climbed down the ladder. Half-way down, she dropped and winced at the impact. Ignoring the boy's shouts, Aryll quickly jumped into the water and swam to the other shore. She ran back all the way to Grandma's house, crying. Everyone in the village stared at her as she ran past.  
  
Aryll ran weeping into the house and into Grandma, nearly knocking the poor old lady over. Concerned, Grandma hugged the lamenting child tightly. "What is it dear? Has someone hurt you? Tell your grandma what's wrong." Aryll finally calmed down and told Grandma what the mean boy told her. "T-the boy said Big Brother w-wasn't coming back." She sniffled. Grandma just hugged her tighter. "There, there, little one. It's all right. Grandma's here to help." Aryll sighed at this unsatisfactory response. Grandma, seeing that Aryll was finished crying, went over to the kitchen to make some of her famous soup. Feeling rather abandoned at her grandmother's behavior, Aryll walked slowly outside and sat dejectedly next to the red mail box. She peered inside of it, hoping to see a letter from her bro.  
"...Nothing. Again." She replied at the result. Like Link ever sent a letter home. No, he was too darn busy just savin' the world; killing monsters, rescuing princesses and piratesess. He never sent any Rupees home, either. Even though every one knew that the kid was filthy rich. Aryll sat dejectedly next to the empty Post Box. "Waiting for a letter, eh, missy?" She looked up at the towing shadow above her. Quill, the Rito Postman looked down on her. Aryll nodded in agreement, too depressed to speak. "I bet it has to do with your big brother gone, yes?" She nodded again. Suddenly, the bird-man's face grew very serious. He drew a feathered winged arm around her small frame. "Aryll.." he whispered. "Link needs your help. He has been captured by Gannon!"  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Finally, a plan!

"...What?" Aryll cocked her head at such a statement. Her big brother, in trouble? Nah, it couldn't be him. The Rito postman glanced at her, sensing her doubt. "It's true. Link needs your help, just like you needed his." Aryll's eyes widened in shock at this.  
  
The wind suddenly changed to the south, blowing up huge sandstorms across the shore. Rain came pouring down almost instantly, as well. Quill leaned over to protect Aryll from the storm. As quickly as it started, the downpour and sandstorm ended. Both the postman and the girl stared at each other in surprise after the freak storm. "Hmm...this is very strange." Quill said to himself.  
  
Aryll looked up at him. *Well, duh* was written all over her adorable face. The bird-man glanced at Aryll, from head to toe. "If you want to go and save your brother, you are going to have to make some clothes. You cannot fight monsters in a dress. Go to your Grandmother's house and ask for a sewing kit, and a blueprint of some pants and a shirt. You also need material. Do you understand, Aryll?" Aryll nodded slowly and dashed off towards Grandma's house. "Wait!" Quill called out. Aryll skidded to a stop at the command. "Don't tell your grandmother about Link or your quest! And here, take this!" Aryll sprinted as fast as she could back to him. "Here, you will need this for your journey." Quill handed a bag to her. (music begins) You got a Knapsack! Now you can keep all sorts of things inside. There are several pockets, so you won't loose anything! "Come back to the Postbox once you are done!" Hearing that last piece of info, she continued running. A couple of times she tripped and somersaulted across the ground as a result of running too fast in a dress. She finally reached the house and opened the door. Grandma was cooking in the kitchen. Summoning up her courage and taking to deep breath, she walked up to her dear grandmother, ready to explain. But, instead of her asking a question, her grandma beat her to it. "Aryll, do you know what time it is?" Aryll shook her head. "It's Sewing Time! Here is your sewing kit!" (music begins) You got a sewing kit! You can keep it in your knapsack. Now you can use it to make clothes! Set to buttons X,Y, or Z to use. Aryll gave a half-hearted grin at the lame-o gift. Grandma smiled at her granddaughter's response. "Go upstairs to find some material. If you search hard enough, you might find something special. This thing started me on sewing like no time!" Grandma said excitedly. Pretending to be enthusiastic, Aryll quickly climbed the ladder. A shelf had been built where Hero's Shield once stood. On top, a blue, breakable, clay pot stood. Aryll eyed the pot carefully. The shelf was up way too high, and out of reach, even when jumping. Remembering a trick she saw her brother do trying to get off the Watchtower, she took a deep breath and rolled into the wall, causing the shelf to fall, and a breaking the pot. (music) You got a square of fabric! It may be small for clothes, but perhaps it can be used for something else. Set to buttons X, Y, or Z to use. Aryll quickly pocked the fabric in her backpack. She rubbed her head ruefully and stared at the remains of the broken pot. Oh, well. She wondered how Grandma got her fabric. She quickly searched around the room for the thing that Grandma was taking about, but to no avail. Disgruntled at the lack of success, she scrambled down the ladder and went outside. *Where to find blueprints...* Aryll wondered as she sat on the front porch. She squeaked in surprise as she remembered Grandma telling her stories and the treasure chest under the house. *Of course! Where else would you hide something valuable? * Not like she thought sewing prints were valuable... Aryll jumped off the wooden porch and crawled underneath. The opening stretched before her like a tunnel. *Oh boy! Now I can go treasure hunting!* She thought gleefully as she scurried beneath the wooden platform. Inching her way along, Aryll managed to crawl through another tunnel, this time made of cement. She forced herself past the gloomy darkness and the scary spider webs. After what seemed a long time, she found herself in a small room. *More like a torture chamber. This had better be worth it* Aryll brushed the grass and dust off of her before inspecting the room. There was a small treasure chest, unopened. Excited, she ran over and opened it. The chest glowed as she peered deeper inside of it. (music) You got Hero's Clothes Blueprints! These were believed to be the actual papers used in creating Hero's Clothes. Set to buttons X, Y, or Z to use with the sewing kit. Aryll jumped happily at her discovery. She stared hard at the prints. A crack of daylight shone through the cement, aiding her in reading. *OK, now it's time to read* She sadly noticed that they were printed in Hyrulian. *Dumb brother. He knew how to speak it and he didn't teach it to me. And he got a Tingle to translate for him.* Deciding she was definitely going to need some help, Aryll crawled back to the world above, and raced towards Quill. After the thousandth trip, she was about ready to rip that damn dress and to hell what anyone thought of her (or her language). She ran to the postman and showed him Hero's Clothes Blueprints. "Ah-a! I knew something was wrong when I saw you still in your dress. Unfortunately, I do not know this scrip. We need to find someone who is knowledgeable with such matters. Perhaps the wisest man in all of Outset? Hmm..?" The Rito postman smiled at the small child. After he finished speaking, she rushed over to visit Sturgeon. She speedily climbed the ladder and darted into the house. The aged man with a big head and glasses looked up. "My, my Aryll, you've grown to be so much older. If you were a boy, today would be the day that you would be considered a man. You would've had the Hero's Clothes to wear as well. But...you should know that running is not very ladylike. Neither is exploring. I hope that you know that. Other than that...studying is of great value! If have any questions, then please talk to me again." And then the old geezer turned his head to end the conversation. It was probably a good thing that he turned his head, for Aryll was turning red in anger, and about ready to strangle him. *I'll show you!* she thought miserably, and showed Hero's Clothes Blueprints to the dude. Sturgeon examined the paper carefully and jumped in shock at the words. He eyed her sternly over his glasses. "Young lady, do you know what this is?" Aryll nodded in reply. "What are you doing with this? And why?" Instead of answering, she brought out her sewing kit out of her bag. The old man broke into a smile. "So you want to make a batch of Hero's Clothes for the boys on this island?" Aryll sighed in defeat. *This was hopeless.* "Yes." She muttered uncertainly. "Well, then. I guess I'll have to translate it for you. Such a good girl." He ran over gleefully to his little library of books for a second and flipped through them. "Swish, shwoosh, oh, how I love to translate!" Giddy with delight, Sturgeon ran over and handed back the paper. (music) Your Hero's Blueprints have been translated. You can read this paper, and make your clothes! Set to buttons X, Y, or Z to use. Aryll jumped up and thanked the man. She sped out the door in her delight. "Don't slam the d--" he started to say, but it was too late. All the pots on his shelves shook and fell down, breaking. He jumped up in down in frustration. "Damn kids!" he hollered before strutting around with his cane. In a momentum state of total happiness, Aryll ran all the way back to Grandma's house and scampered up the stairs before Grandma even took notice. She took out her Hero's Blueprints and sewing kit, and took off her skull dress.  
I don't give a damn about my reputation You're living in the past that's a new generation A girl can do what she wants to do and that's What I'm gonna do And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation...  
Humming a song to herself, Aryll took her scissors and cut parts of her dress, following the instructions precisely. In no time at all she had changed her skull dress into an alternative version of Hero's Clothes. *Perfect* Aryll quickly changed into her new set of clothes. There was barely enough of material, and the square of cloth was useless, because it did not match her skull suit. Aryll looked in the mirror at her self. She gasped at her reflection. She looked just like her Big Brother! Well, aside from the missing sock-hat and boots. "Aryll! It's time for dinner!" Grandma called out from downstairs. Aryll gulped. She had totally forgotten about her later duties for the evening. And Grandma would cry if she saw her like this. She quickly opened the window, scribbled something down on a piece of paper, and jumped out. Oh no, not me An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation Never said I wanted to improve my statue An' I'm only feelin' good When I'm havin' fun When I don't have to please no one An' I don't give a damn "Bout my bad reputation  
  
It was a clear, crisp night, with a nice sea-breeze to the north. Aryll ran madly over to where the postman was (hopefully). She smiled at her new change of clothes. Finally! She could run without tripping over the dumb dress. She ran into Quill in the dark. "You have done as I have asked. Now that you have Heroine's Clothes, you will need something to fight with and defend with. After you do this, go and see the Great Fairy to seek some advice. I must go now and finish my deliveries. Meet me at Dragonroost Island if you need any more help. Aryll watched the bird-man ascend into the heavens and fly off. *Link had better be in big trouble, especially after all the trouble I've gone through.* She thought ruefully. Aryll strolled over to Orca's room in hopes of an easier time of getting her goods.  
She opened the door quietly and watched in fascination as he practiced with the fishermen's pike. Old instincts warned the old warrior that someone was watching him. "What do you want?" He asked Aryll gruffly. Aryll had to choices: 1, apologize for the intrusion, or 2, ask him to teach her the elements of fighting. She decided to gamble it all in one question. "Can you please teach me how to fight?" Orca stared at the little girl in alarm, then glared at her with such vemhence that Aryll began to feel much obliged to crawl outside the door on her hands and knees. "If you were a boy, you would have become of age and be ready to learn the ways of the sword. But you are a girl. Need I remind you what your brother did to get you safely back home? Girls need to stay home, cook, clean, and sew. Go back home to Grandma's house. You disgrace me. Now, shoo!" Orca abruptly ended the conversation by shoving Aryll out the door.  
An angry Aryll stomped back to Grandma. *Dumb relatives. I'll show you* She thought furiously while opening the door. It was too late to remember her promise to keep her quest a secret. Grandma was surprisingly not in the kitchen. Sensing that something wrong was going on , Aryll quickly scaled the ladder to the upstairs. Grandma looked very depressed, but looked up as her granddaughter approached her cautiously. "Oh, Aryll...what has happened to you?" She moaned quietly. Aryll looked down, ashamed. "I know why you do this...Link did this once...long ago. But I am getting ahead of myself. If you were a boy, today would be the start of your journey to manhood. Girls are not expected to be heroes...Times have changed, m'dear, and now there's a time for Heroines. Dearie me, I hope I am doing the right thing by doing this..." Grandma handed Aryll a small bundle of things. (music) You've got Pirate Eye Patch and Head Scarf! I don't know how your Grandma got this, but who cares? You can now change your appearance! "Here, now, put this on. It will help you convince Orca that you can fight...." Grandma looked tearfully at Aryll. "Be safe." She added, before turning away. Aryll put on the extra disguises and admired herself in the mirror. She definitely looked like a boy! After a bow of thanks, Aryll ran back to Orca's house...only to find that the door was locked for the night. *Darn it!* Aryll thought to herself. She sat down on the porch, trying to figure out what to do. Something in her pocket moved, causing her to jump in astonishment. She pulled out a Gossip stone, similar to Link's, except it was purple-colored. A voice spoke to her, shocking her even more. "Aryll! This is Quill. I slipped this stone in your knapsack before we had departed. Orca locked the door, because he went out fishing again. You have two choices, one, swim out to where his boat is, or two, go and sneak in the back though a small opening. I will leave it up to you." Once the stone stopped glowing, Aryll put the stone back in her bag. She grinned and rubbed her hands together as she plotted her next move...  
  
To be continued... *note: it will be a while before another chapter goes up. I've got to add a chapter to my other unfinished stories. Decide what you want her to do.. **any reviews are welcome. 


End file.
